A Stranger Kind Of Love
by SunRise19
Summary: When Sakari is left on her wedding day, she takes a last minute trip to Africa. While traveling, she gets lost and comes face to face with Rafiki who to help her fit in changes her into a lioness. It is then she comes upon a secret in the pride and when she begins to heal and learn what true love is about...PLZ RR!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all, I'm starting another TLK fic, this idea wouldn't go away!!!  
Please please, have an open mind when you read this! This will be a few  
chapters long, I hope you'll like it!!! :))  
  
:::  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Sakari? Sakari?"  
There I stood in my white lacy wedding dress, waiting to marry Ron the love  
of my life.  
"I'm here Shelly, is he?"  
I could barely keep the smile off my face as I asked my best friend and  
maid of honor the question;  
"I don't know, anyway he's in another room, you know where the guys hang  
out."  
"Yeah true," I said as I looked to my rite and saw my dad Bob standing  
beside me."  
"Are you ready to go?"  
He inquired as I slipped my arm with in his and I made my way up the ale of  
the beautiful church. Since I was half Indian, from my mom's side, I was  
trying to have my wedding both ways: part Indian, part traditional  
Christian.  
I went up first and smiled, my heart fluttering with excitement as strands  
of my dark hair escaped from the crown of flowers on top of my head.  
I waited, waited, and waited, there was no sign of Ron;  
"I bet you he's in the back, probably has cold feet at the last minute,  
I'll go and get him."  
My dad said as he squeezed my arm and I tried to ignore the whispers of the  
people around me.  
It felt like forever until my dad came out of the men's area, with a  
shocked, hurt, and angered look upon his face. I looked down and noticed  
the small piece of paper that he held in his hand. As he reached me, I  
quickly grabbed the note out of his hand.  
"Sweetie, let's read that some..."  
I paid him no mind as I opened the short letter and began to read:  
  
Dear Sakari,  
  
By the time you get this I'll be on a plain. I couldn't marry you, I've  
had so many doubts, I've been so unsure through out our engagement. The  
truth is that I love you like a sister, not like a wife. I'm sorry if this  
has hurt you.  
  
Take care of yourself,  
  
Ron  
  
I stood there absolutely stunned, I was rooted to the floor like a huge  
mighty oak was rooted to the soil.  
"Sakari, what does it say?"  
My mom's voice brought me back to reality as my shaking hands released the  
letter from them and it floated to the floor. All was silent in the church  
as I stood, allowing Ron's words to sink in to my brain.  
"This can't be happening," I whispered as I raised my head and glanced  
around.  
"Thank you for coming," I said as I turned and bolted from the church,  
ignoring the shouts and questions from the by standers as I left. I ran  
and elided with a bush, sending my crown of flowers tumbling from my head  
but I didn't care, the only thing I wanted to do was get home. As I ran  
across the street, a car horn and a huge swerve brought me back to reality.  
"Hey lady, watch where you're going!"  
I heard the man shout;  
As I turned to apologize, I stopped in the middle of the road as his eyes  
met mine.  
"Ron?"  
I choked out, "I thought you'd be on a plain!"  
"Come on Ron, get this chick out of our way we'll miss our flight," I  
looked to see a redheaded girl sitting in the passenger seat of the car.  
"You, you," I couldn't get the words to go past my lips. After all we'd  
been through, and he leaves me for some redheaded tramp, and on our wedding  
day?!?!  
"Hey, things change," Ron retorted as he drove around me and I sprinted on  
the sidewalk.  
  
:::  
  
I'm not exactly sure how I made it home but I did as I shoved clothes in to  
a suitcase, and zipped it up. On my way out of my room, I noticed my  
passport laying on my dresser. I had gotten it to go on my now canceled  
hunning moon to France.  
'Well so much for that.'  
I thought as I snatched it up anyway and stuffed it in my bag. As I went  
outside and hopped in to a taxi, I had one destination in my mind: the  
airport.  
  
:::End Of Chapter 1:::  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like this, let me know what you all think!!!  
Any ideas, suggestions, thoughts, you know what to do by now!!!!  
  
Please RR!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
I didn't know what I was doing on that flight, all I knew was that I had booked and got on a last minute plane to Africa. I couldn't even remember the city; that is, until we landed some 14 hours later. I had slept most of the time, and my mind was to jumbled to think straight.  
  
"We arrived at Cape Town miss," I heard the flight attendant say as I shakily stood up and got my bag down.  
  
"Thank you," I said as I exited the plane and went in search of a hotel.  
  
:::  
  
Two days had past before I came out of my hotel room. I called my family, just to make sure that they knew that I was alright. However today, I was tired of being stuck in that room so I decided to go on a safari. I had read about one in a travel book that I had picked up at the front desk, and it sounded fun. I arrived at the place designated in the book and waited.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Africa, home of wildlife beyond your imagination," the driver said as me and about 4 other people climbed in the truck.  
  
I rolled my eyes as that statement flowed out of his mouth;  
  
'What was there to see?'  
  
I thought but I kept my mouth shut and watched out of the window.  
  
"Here, is a vast expanse of desert," the black haired man said, "we will stop here for a bit, there is lunch in the compartment to your right..."  
  
I gladly jumped down off the truck, thankful for the blistering heat that fell upon me as I walked around. There was nothing but the hot blazing sun, sand, and the truck as I sprinted away.  
  
'Just a quick run.'  
  
I thought, I loved running in the most extreme temperatures; from cold to hot such as this. I skidded to a halt however as I nearly tripped over a sharp plant sticking in the ground.  
  
It was then I stopped and looked around, I could see the truck... but was it moving? Had I run so far? Standing quickly, I began to run after the truck; but due to the fact of my previous run, I was running out of steam.  
  
I saw it pick up speed as I kept my flat out sprint towards it.  
  
"Hey, I'm here!"  
  
I shouted, but my voice became choked as a strange gust of wind blew over me, bringing sand along with it. It was then I cloaspt onto the hard desert ground, and I felt my head hit a rock.  
  
"What the?"  
  
I questioned as I opened my eyes and looked up to see a odd looking monkey with white hair and blue striped cheeks.  
  
I expected it to walk away, to screech and run back towards his family, but I didn't expect it to talk, and actually say, "you don't seek your old life."  
  
I struggled to sit up, but my head was pounding so fast that I laid it back down, "what?"  
  
"You seek something different, that's why you ran away."  
  
"How, how can you, talk? I don't understand this..."  
  
I stammered, my heart racing as my dark eyes looked in to his own.  
  
"You are lost, Sakari," he said, "my name is Rafiki."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"The winds, they told me that a beautiful woman will come and that she is looking for her destiny."  
  
"What?"  
  
I awed at this creature, disbelief in my face as I listened to him, still not fully understanding what was going on.  
  
"I will help you get started; the rest is up to you."  
  
"How how will you?"  
  
Suddenly, I felt the wind pick up, and I could feel myself reshapen. My dark brown eyes remained squeezed shut as I felt my hands and feet move in ways I knew they couldn't.  
  
"R-"  
  
I tried to speak but nothing came out. All went dark for what felt like hours, then I felt rather than see the bright sun as I landed hard back on the ground.  
  
"Rafiki?"  
  
I said, as I tried to stand.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
I thought as I looked in a tiny pool of water that I found myself gazing in to.  
  
"This is the first part of your destiny," Rafiki said, "you are a lioness now."  
  
"What? How do I walk? What do I eat? Where do I go?"  
  
"You are a lioness, enstenct will take over, bye!"  
  
Rafiki shouted as I watched him run off, and I clumsily got to my paws. I stood shaking as I began to walk, unsteady at first, but with every step I took, I began to feel more and more like a lioness. As I continued, I stopped and gazed at my reflection in another pool of water. I was a full-grown lioness; with dark brown eyes, although they were a few shades lighter than I had as a human. I also had golden fur with brown stripes going through out my pelt. My muzzle, belly, and paws were a creamy golden color, and I watched as I licked a paw and ran it over my head.  
  
I tested my body movements in the water, lapping up what was in the pool and at least, soaking my hot paws.  
  
It was then I picked the direction of south, with no clue as to where I was going in mind as I began to run, the wind lashing at my face.  
  
:::End Of Chapter 3:::  
  
A/N: I'm so very very sorry that I haven't updated in forever!! I was having problems with my pc (and ) so I couldn't update!  
  
BTW, for those of you that are reading unexpected Blessings that will be updated tomorrow!!  
  
Bye all, I hope you like this chapter, please review!!!! Also, thanks to those who reviewed!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It took me a few minutes for me to register that I was now a full grown lioness of the African planes. Standing slowly once more, I began walking in the direction of south.

'Who was that crazy monkey?' I thought as I continued. I had read in many books about lions and lionesses, and I tried to figure out and remember what I had read. For one thing, I knew that lions lived in prides that were ruled by one or two males. That was when I realized that I needed to find a pride.

It was long after sunset as I now walked threw a barren outland, but seeing a river up ahead, I sped up my pace. I bent my head and lapped up the cool water with my tongue and looked up. I gasped as I saw, from across the river, a huge rock formation. I looked down at the murky water, trying to decide if I should try and swim to the other side. I knew that crocks lived in the dept below. Weighing the pros and the cons, I decided to take a chance and dove right in to the water.

It was very difficult at first, swimming with four legs and a tale wasn't exactly easy. I pushed myself to keep going, and I finally made it to the other bank. I scrambled up onto it, and looked at the wide open land in front of me. I lay down on the soft grass and stared at the sky.

Suddenly, I shot up as a lion's roar echoed through out the lands;

'Should I answer?'

I had never roared before, and I cleared my throat as I opened my mouth, took a deep breath and roared.

I stood up with my head down, so if anyone saw me they would know that I wasn't a threat. I heard another roar, although it was much closer than the last one. I lifted my head to see a gold pelted male running at me. I gasped and backed up, falling backwards into the river. I had just made it back on dry land by the time the mighty lion came up to me.

"H-h-hel..."

I stuttered, never have been so close to a real lion before, but then again I'm just like him.

"Hello," he spoke with a soft but firm voice, "what are you doing in my lands?"

"Are you the ruler of this pride?"

I inquired as I nervously paced the soft ground.

"Yes, my name is Simba, and you have reached the pride lands. Why are you here, what do you want?"

I looked in his eyes, and I could've fallen in to them and had stayed forever.

He caught me staring at him and growled at me.

"I asked you a question."

"Oh I, well I, I honestly don't know what I'm doing here. You see I ran away and then I met this monkey named Rafiki and..."

"Rafiki?"

"Yes."

A roar sounded from the direction that Simba had come.

"Can I join your pride?"

"Did Rafiki send you here?"

"No, he just said that I didn't want my old life anymore and that the winds told him that I was coming."

I left out the part that I was a human at one time, who would believe it anyway? For a moment, I thought about my family back home, what would they think? Were they worried?

"Follow me, you can join my pride," Simba began as I followed him, "for now I reserve my judgment of you..."

He looked at me from over his shoulder, a questioning look in his beautiful eyes;

"Sakari," I replied.

"Sakari," he repeated as we neared a group of lionesses.

:::A/N: I hope you like this chapter!!! Please review and give me your thoughts, suggestions, and/or all of your ideas!!!

Thanks all!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Timidly, I followed Simba's form as he walked towards the huge looming rock that I had seen from across the river earlier. As we walked, I recalled what I had read about male lions and I sighed inwardly at the thoughts in my head. He didn't seem like the, "you obey my command lioness," type to me; but I sighed again, you could never tell about men, I mean males that are lions.

"Why did Rafiki have to send me here?"

"What?"

'Oh crap, was that out loud?'

"I just meant that I really don't know what I'm doing here."

"Well, we're here," Simba said as I raised my head and spied a group of about twenty to thirty lionesses.

'Man, and my dad complained about being the only guy in the house of my mom and me.'

I thought and chuckled as Simba motioned for me to sit down in the middle of the circle that all of them had created.

"Hi I'm Kiara, and this is my mate Kovu," a young golden lioness that was closest to me introduced herself.

'So Simba does get some relief.'

I mused to myself as I nodded, "I'm Sakari."

"Kiara," Simba's harsh tone pierced the air, "we don't go introducing ourselves to animals we don't know."

"Sorry," I whispered as Simba walked towards me.

"Sakari, would you mind answering a few questions?"

"Ummm, no, not at all your highness."

My voice didn't sound like my own; so I just sat there, and waited for whatever he was going to ask me.

"Where are you from?"

"Miami Florida."

I said to myself, but I knew he wouldn't believe that. So I said the only thing that came to mind.

"A place really far from here."

"Where?"

"Ummm," I was stuck.

"A place called, Mi Miami?"

I heard Kiara whisper to me, I looked in her direction and it was like I could read in her eyes.

'If you think he's giving up on this; you're wrong.'

"Miami," I said slowly.

"Where's that?"

"Ummm, it's a pride, a very big pride, it's called the Miami pride."

'Hey, what was I going to say?'

"Where's Miami?"

I sighed, this was going to be a lot harder than I thought…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took about five to ten minutes to explain about, "The Miami Pride." Since I knew that geographically, they wouldn't understand, I had basically said that the weather in the land was very bad, and we had high winds and lots of rain. This, I told them was why I left Miami, it got flooded a lot. I was stuck, I was clinging to a life line. What made this worse, was I couldn't stop looking at Simba; there was something about him, but I didn't know what exactly it could be. Anyways, that lioness that was sitting to his right, and that was leaning on him, I got the feeling that they were together.

"Well," Simba began, "you are welcomed to stay in our pride as long as you like. I am Simba, I'm the king of these lands; and this is my mate, my queen Nala."

'Bingo.'

I stood up and bowed, it most likely looked like a stupid bow, because I noticed that Simba gave me an odd look.

"In my pride we never bowed," I stated.

"Oh no, it's not that, it's just," he stopped, "never mind."

I could live with that, believe me.

"This is my daughter Kiara, and her mate Kovu; that's Nala, the blue bird is Zazu, and the meerkat and warthog are Timon and Pumbaa. You don't eat those two, I mean it."

"No problem," I stated, "I'm a vegetarian."

"What are you?"

"I don't eat meat."

'Ding Ding Ding, back up Sakari, these are lions, carnivorous animals.' Yeah, judging from Simba's look, he probably thinks I'm crazy.

"You eat bugs then?"

"Ewww no, not bugs, I eat grassssssssss."

I hissed the ending of the word Grass as I looked around Simba's lands. There was grass, but judging on how it looked, I didn't think it would taste very good.

"I could try meat, bugs, ants; I'm not that picky really, you know life is an experience and I wake up and embrace it and…"

"Sakari," Simba said, "calm down, whatever you eat, I, well I hope we have it."

"Sorry, in Miami we just walked around eating," then I laughed as that sounded funny to me.

"Well, Nala and many of the females are going hunting, how about you go with them?"

I sat down, I tried to remember how I had seen lionesses hunt on The Discovery Channel. Failing, I pinned my ears against my head.

"I, I don't know how to hunt," I said as I sighed, what use would I be to them? I'd just be another mouth to feed.

"But I'm willing to learn."

Simba turned his head, so I couldn't read his expression; then I saw Kovu walk up.

"If I may say something Simba, I don't think it would be a good idea for her to go on the hunts until she can learn how to hunt."

"Exactly, that's why you're going to teach her."

"What?!"

Kovu almost shouted at this; and to be frank, he beat me in questioning Simba. This lion hadn't said one word to me, and judging from his reaction….

"He taught me, you'll have fun!"

Kiara's cheerful voice flowed in my ears;

"Then it's settled, Kovu you can start teaching Sakari tomorrow morning."

"Ok," I said, not knowing what else to say at this point.

"Great," Kovu said, his tone was flat; and I didn't want to start anything so I just walked away and lay down.

'Why a lioness, why not a bird or something?'

I thought to myself, tomorrow be going to be a very long day…

-------------------End Of Chapter 4--------------------

A/N: Happy New Year to all of you!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope all you have a great, wonderful, awesome New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, let me explain about this story, and the fact that I need your help:

I'm really stuck on the Genre of this story…of course it's super natural; but the only thing that is the transformation from human to lioness. This story, I want it to be funny, a bit of drama, maybe some romance. a little angst…hmmm

I know you're allowed 2 genres, I'm just stuck on which ones.

2. I have (I've already started the first chapter) a TLK story that I have more ideas for..I will not give up on this story (cause I feel that once I start something, I must finish it…) I just want to say that if any of you have ideas; to please feel free to tell me. You can email me or leave them in a review…

Like I said, I won't give up on this…

Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this story, I hope I'm making her thoughts clear (you know they're thoughts, and not sayings) I think it makes the story (most stories) better. So please all, leave me your ideas, thoughts, suggestions…etc, and I'll have chapter 5 up ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you so much, with out you; this wouldn't be possible!!! I love all my reviewers; and the reviews they give me. From the bottom of my heart, you guys mean so much!!!!!!

Thank you, see you ASAP!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Sakari, Sakari?"

I felt something hard nudge me in my side, early the next morning.

"Sakari?!"

"Five more minutes…"

I mumbled, as I flipped away from the sound. However, I jerked awake as sharp teeth began tugging on my ear.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Get up; it's time to start hunting."

'Oh great, Kovu.'

"Fine," I said as I stood up and began to stretch, "I warn you though, I've never hunted before."

"Never? You mean, you have never, ever, hunted?"

"No," I said, taking a few steps in front of him, "so if you don't mind, teach me how to hunt."

"Alright, follow me."

I did as he commanded, glairing at the morning sun as I walked. It was going to be a hot day, I could tell and it was only early morning.

"Early morning and dusk are the best times to hunt," Kovu said, walking ahead of me, "we hunt zebra, wilderbeasts, antelope, and gazelle, anything that is meat and that will feed the pride."

"Got it," I remarked as we stopped at a herd of zebras.

Kovu leaned towards me, his mouth close to my ear;

"Now," he whispered, "watch me, I'll sneak up on that weak looking one from behind; then, I'll pounce and bring it down. Your job, is to watch and hopefully learn."

I turned my head and whispered back, "well alright; but I'm not an expert like you."

My tone was sarcastic, but I didn't like his tone either.

"The one thing to remember, is to go for the weaklings, the sick, or the old," the lion explained as he winked at me and I watched him slink down in the grass.

'How am I going to do this, I'm a human! Or, I was one…'

I thought, my dark eyes never leaving Kovu's movements. It all happened so fast, that I didn't digest it all what had gone on until I saw him dragging the zebra over to me. He briefly let go of the neck, "grab the throat and kill it."

That was when I looked over at the zebra and its cries for help and moving legs.

"What? You want me to do what?!"

"Kill it, kill the zebra!"

Kovu shouted at me, as the zebra herd began running towards where Kovu and I were at with its family member. I ran over to the zebra, its legs moving, and it struggling to stand up. I lunged at it, and hit the ground hard as its head rammed my side.

"Oh!"

I shouted as I hit the hard earth, and Kovu sat there and did nothing to help me. It was then I saw other members of the heard come running at me.

'Getting revenge on the animals that kill you… are we?'

I thought to myself, as Kovu still sat there.

"K-K-Kovu, help!!"

I screamed, finally being able to pull myself to my paws. I looked around, Kovu was gone. Maybe it was because I was a human turned lioness, but I still had emotions inside of me. I ran as fast as I could, trying to get away from the zebra which were to damn close for my liking. I blinked back tears as I ran, all the while screaming Kovu's name.

"Kovu!"

I ran, the ache in my side growing worse with every step I took, but I kept on running. Even long after the zebras had stopped chasing me, I kept running. I finally collapsed on the soft grass and closed my eyes. I breathed in the sweet cool air greedily, opening my eyes and looking down. I was on top of a slight hill, pride rock looming in the distance.

'What am I doing here, why am I here? I don't belong here, I suck at hunting!'

Thoughts, frustrating thoughts kept going threw my mind as I lay on top of the hill.

'I'm a human, this is ridiculous!'

I mused to myself, as my mind turned to Kovu.

'Kovu.'

'How could he? How could he just, leave me there? He could've cared less if that zebra killed me!'

The more I thought about it, the angrier I became at him. Here was me, trying my best at something that I've never done before, and what does he do?'

I abruptly stood up, my rage at him burning inside me as I began to run to pride rock. I stopped from bolting up the rocks, when Simba's voice floated to my ears.

"So, was she really that bad?"

"Oh yeah," Kovu said, "I thought Kiara was bad, she's, well she's just, bad."

Somehow, hearing Kovu diss me in front of Simba really pissed me off. I charged at Kovu, my dark eyes never leaving his back as I ran up the steps of the huge structure.

"So," I panted, as Kovu turned to face me, "I was that bad, huh? Did you happen to tell Simba how you nearly killed me?!"

I shouted, my teeth showing;

"Well, I, I didn't get to that part…"

"I could've died! I lunge at the zebra, it hits me, I go down, the rest of the herd is running towards me, and what does he do? He sits there, and does nothing!!! I could've died, and the asshole does nothing about it!! So, I run like hell and when I look for him, he's gone!!"

"Hey look, it's not my fault that you're…"

"Shut up!! You want to know what my first kill is going to be?"

I jumped at him, my paw making swift and hard contact to his face, with my claws out. Actually, I didn't know really how to retract them, but when I saw the big scratch on his face along with the blood, I didn't care. I leaped at him a second time, putting all my weight on him and knocking him down. I bit, scratched, clawed, chewed; I did everything I could think of to kick his ass. I'm not sure if he really fought back, I was pissed, I mean really mad. So when I found myself flipped on my back, and Kovu pinning me, I glared up at him.

"You."

I panted, my adrenalin quickly fading.

"Wow," I heard Simba say, "you really gave it to him."

"You did good," Kovu said, still on top of me, "now, take that anger, and use it on your hunts."

"Too late, I used it on you."

"Look," Kovu said, getting off me and to his paws, "let's go for something easier, a wilderbeast."

I nodded, as Simba watched us head down pride rock, surprise on my face as I realized that no one woke up during our fight.

"Alright," Kovu whispered, "you see them, slink down in the grass, and run at them, but only take down the sick, old, and/or the weak. An remember, that anger you had, use it here."

I nodded again, as Kovu slunk behind me and I stealthily made my way through the tall grass towards my breakfast.

'Am I really going to eat that?'

I thought; as I brought my mind to focus on my task. I noticed a old looking wilderbeast, limping behind a younger looking one.

'Perfect.'

I thought as I positioned myself behind it, and pounced. Unfortunately, I forgot to run and leap first, so I hit the ground with a thud which alerted my food.

'Crap, crap, crap!!'

I screamed at myself in my head, as I took off running after the wilderbeasts. I leaped again at the same one, my claws scratching its back before I slipped and landed on the earth once again. Winded, I let them run off, to tired to sit up; until Kovu showed up.

"That didn't go well."

I said, trying to think of something to say, but it sounded stupid.

"No…"

The lion mocked, looking at me with his green eyes.

"You know," he smirked, "let's try something a bit less advanced."

Sighing, I climbed to my paws and began to follow the lion to wherever he was going. When suddenly he sat down in front of a log, and pushed it away from where it had been resting.

"Look down here," Kovu whispered.

I looked;

"Ok, now very carefully, see if you can kill that worm."

I stared down at the soggy earth for a moment, until his words registered in my brain. I turned my head, and was greeted by a smug look on his face.

"I hate you."

I said, my paw raised to hit him when he began laughing at me.

"You are so bad, you're horrible, and you can't even kill a worm! You're as bad as, as; well I don't know who could be worse than you! Wow, I thought my mate Kiara was horrible, but you…"

"I really do hate you," I said, seething at his attitude.

"I'm going back to pride rock," Kovu remarked, still laughing!!

The young lion left me then, sitting in front of the hole with the worm lying in it.

'It's mocking me to… I don't blame it.'

"I can't do this, I might as well leave, what use am I here?"

"You'll get better," I jumped as Simba's voice came from behind me.

"Oh, hi," I replied, my back turned to him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," I answered honestly, "but I can't catch anything to eat."

Simba walked beside me and dropped a piece of something in front of me.

"What is it?"

"It's a zebra leg, ironically the one that you tried to kill, I brought it down for you."

I scoffed at that, "why?"

"Just think of it as revenge on your behalf; now eat up."

I stared at it, sniffed it, and asked, "Is there anywhere I could heat this up?"

"Well, if you leave it out in the son, it'll warm up," Simba replied.

"No thanks," I said as I bent my head and took a bite.

'Not bad…'

I mused to myself before Simba broke my thoughts, "how about you just, not hunt."

"Ithoughtyousaidthati'llgetbetter?"

I inquired with my mouth full of zebra; I swallowed and asked again, "I thought you said that I'll get better?"

"Well…"

"Simba, the pride has brought back a kill!"

We heard a lioness shout from the distance.

"I can't go back there, I'm sure Kovu has told everyone how bad I was, they'll all laugh at me, and make fun of me!"

Yeah I was wining, but oh well.

"No they won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I'm the king, and no one will make fun of you; now come on."

Simba retorted as he smiled at me, and I smiled back as I followed him back to the big pointy rock.

-----------------End Of Chapter 5-------------------

A/N: I hope you all like it; please tell me what you think!! Ideas, suggestions. Feel free!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I spent the rest of the day at pride rock, digesting the part of the zebra that Simba had given me. When we had arrived earlier that day, I couldn't help but overhear the comments that the lionesses were making. However, Simba kept to his word, talking to the lionesses and basically, defending me. Kovu and I haven't talked since the worm incident, and that was totally fine with me.

"Hi," I looked up and saw Kiara walking up to me.

"Kovu told me what happened today, I'm really sorry; but if it makes you feel better, I was horrible to!"

"I'm sure you were," I replied as I flopped onto the ground.

"The rest of the pride is heading inside, how about you come in with us," Kiara asked.

"No, I'm alright out here," I replied, not in the mood to socialize with anyone.

'You're just feeling sorry for yourself.'

The little voice in my head said as I rolled onto my back.

"Shut up," I mumbled, knowing that it was right.

"Hey, what did I do?"

I gasped as for the second time that day, Simba's voice cut in to my thoughts.

"Hi," I said as I sighed.

"I'm sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

"Thanks," I answered, sitting up to look at him. I smiled at him, something inside telling me that it was ok to trust him.

"Simba, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

I sighed before speaking, "Have you ever felt, that you just don't belong in a certain place?"

There was a long pause before the king replied, "Yes, I think we've all felt that way, at some point in our lives."

"Have you ever felt that way?"

I saw him flinch slightly and I tried to make a hasty recovery, "I mean, you don't have to say anything about it, I was only curious."

"No, it's ok," Simba said, "but it's a long story…"

"I've got time," I replied as I gave him an encouraging smile. That was when he told me about his life, and his tragic past. He told me that his uncle had killed his father, and that his uncle had made Simba think it was his entire fault. I listened intently, not missing a word of his story.

"Scar made me say in front of everyone that I had killed my father," he said, "I hated the look on my mother's face…"

"Well, you beat him," I said.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right about that," Simba laughed, "however, for a few months, even though they treated me like a king, I didn't know what I was doing. I felt so lost, I hadn't learned all that I was supposed to learn. I had to sit through lectures about the history of the pride lands, rules of kingship, how to go about doing certain things; and all from Zazu."

I chuckled, "that must have been a blast!"

I raised my voice as I nodded my head, "no offence to him, he seems skittish around new people."

"Hmmm," Simba replied as I looked up in the sky.

"So, what about you?"

The question was unexpected, "what about me?"

"Well," Simba shifted closer to me, "I've told you all about me, what about you?"

"Well," where do I begin; I had no clue what to say. I didn't want to lie to him, but I couldn't tell him what I really was.

'Besides, you don't know how long Rafiki's magic spell will last.'

The voice in my head told me, and I knew it was right.

"Well I came from the Miami pride," I began, "I was the only child, I mean cub of my parents. They treated me very well, and I was very happy living with them. Then one day, I met this other lion."

I stopped, memories of Ron, my wedding, and the note all flashed throughout my mind.

"He asked me to marry him," I continued, "I loved him so I said that I would. However, on the day of our wedding…"

I remembered how I had run from the church, the skirts of my gown swirling around my legs as I ran. I remembered almost getting hit by a car and when in looking up, seeing Ron with that redheaded woman.

"Sakari, Sakari?"

Simba's voice brought me out of my thoughts as I sighed, "on the day of our wedding, he never showed up. I ran from the," I stopped as I searched for words, "I ran from the crop of trees that we were supposed to get married under; and as I ran, I nearly collided with another lioness. I looked up and saw that he was with her. He told me that things change, then he walked away from me, with her." I waited for Simba to say something, but his eyes were downcast.

Then he looked up at me, "I'm sorry that happened to you, that must have been really difficult to see."

"Why couldn't he have just, told me? We had planned for months that day…"

"I honestly don't know," Simba answered, "however, I always say, what goes around, comes around. That lioness may leave him, and then he'll be alone."

I smiled at that, "yeah, I never thought of it that way."

We sat and talked like we were old friends, remembering all the times that we had spent together. Only, this was Simba, I was a human turned lioness, I was Sakari. We were lying on our backs under the starlit sky before Simba turned to me after a long pause.

"You know," he said softly, "it feels like I've known you for years, we have this odd…"

The king cut himself off, as I saw him shake his head in the moonlight.

"We have a connection," I stated, unafraid to speak my mind.

'What is wrong with you?'

'He has a queen…'

'He's a king…'

"Yeah, a connection," Simba replied.

I laid there and sighed, I was acting ridiculous; what was I thinking starting to fall for Simba? Truth was, he had been more of a friend to me than anyone else in his pride had been.

'Well then, that's why… you're getting your feelings mixed up.'

I mused to myself as I yawned, and flipped onto my stomach, my head facing Simba.

'You're just getting your friend feelings messed up from your other feelings.'

'He's being friendly towards you because no one else has.'

All these thoughts were buzzing throughout my head, and I hated it, I couldn't stand them.

"Well then, I'm a bit tired," I lied, as I yawned for affect.

"Want to come inside?"

"No thanks," I answered, "Kiara asked me that already."

"Ok," Simba said as we sat up.

"It was nice talking to you, I haven't had a conversation like we just had in years," Simba relayed to me, as we gazed at one another. I really didn't know how it happened, but his head was coming towards me, my head was going towards his own.

'He has a queen… queen Nala…'

I tried to stop, but his mouth was on mine for that split second, then as quickly as it had happened, it stopped. Simba had jerked back as if he had gotten splashed with cold water; and I'm sure my face had a look of shock and surprise.

"Goodnight," I said meekly as Simba lowered his gaze.

'Maybe Simba and Nala are having problems?'

'Was I sent here to break them up?'

"Nala and I we're…"

"Simba," I interrupted him, "we can't talk about this, I can't…"

I stood up, and with out a backwards glance I began to run away from Simba, tears stinging my eyes.

'What have you done?'

A voice screamed in my head as I ran, ignoring Simba's calls to come back. I would go back to the pride lands, but first I needed to talk to a certain monkey.

0-0-0-0-0End Of Chapter 6—0-0-0

A/N: I hope you all have liked this chapter, thoughts and ideas are always welcomed! Thank you for always reviewing, they really do mean a lot to me!

See you all ASAP!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I knew it was a late hour as I stood at the foot of Rafiki's tree, panting after my long run. However I didn't care what time it was, I had to find out just what exactly was going on.

"Rafiki?"

I inquired, placing a paw against the bark of the tree, "hey Rafiki, I have to talk to you right now!"

I shouted, "I don't care if you're asleep something has happened, ow!"

I took the paw I had off the tree as I rubbed my head and saw Rafiki behind me, holding a stick in one of his hands.

"What was that for?"

I snapped, not liking being hit by objects at such a late hour;

"Do you not know better than to rudely wake a person up like that?"

"Well," I began, "When the person that is doing the wakening has big news to tell such as kissing the king of the pride lands, the person thinks it is important to tell the certain monkey who for some reason sent this person…"

I stopped and drew in a sharp breath, "I kissed Simba."

"Correction," Rafiki said, "The kiss was neutral."

"Why was it Neutral? He has a queen after all."

Rafiki sighed as I watched him put down his stick, "Things between Simba and Nala are not going well."

"What does that have to do with me? Why am I here Rafiki?"

"Do you wish for the truth?"

"Yes," I replied.

"They are having problems Sakari; you see, unknown to Simba, Nala is pregnant."

"Why doesn't he know that?"

"It is not Simba's cub," Rafiki stated, "It is only a matter of time before she starts to show her pregnancy. The king however suspects something, but I feel that he can not take the news of his mate's infidelity."

I couldn't speak as I sat on the ground, my mouth agape at this shocking information;

"No," I shook my head unbelieving it, "Nala doesn't seem like that. Simba told me the story of how she went to find him, how they have always been best friends when they were cubs…"

Again the baboon sighed, "Hearts change Sakari, and you of all people should know that."

"I do not want to be queen; you can't make me, I don't want to, so if that is what you were thinking then I strongly suggest that you get that thought out of your…"

I flinched as another blow landed on my head;

"Who is the father of Nala's cub?"

"That won't be known for a while," Rafiki said, "If it were to come out, the kingdom would be in ruins; as for once again betrayal would present itself in the pride lands."

"Where do I come in to the picture?"

"That is for you to figure out," he replied, "Bye."

"No wait, you can't leave me like this!"

I shouted, but it was no use; I watched him jump back up in to his tree.

"I think I dreamt this whole thing," I murmured to myself as I slowly walked back to pride rock.

'I'm just going to pretend I know nothing.'

However as I fell in to a fitful sleep that night, I knew it wasn't a dream. I knew that I could single handily destroy the pride lands.

'I'm not going to say a word.'

I mused to myself as sleep finally took me.

..--..--..--..--..--.

The next thing I knew, I was swatting at a paw that kept nudging me to wake up;

"Go away," I mumbled as I felt a sharp tug on my ear.

"Come on Sakari," I heard the voice say as I blinked open my eyes, and looked directly in to the queen's face.

"Good morning," I sat up, trying to keep my voice calm as I looked at her.

"Hi," Nala said, "I know what happened yesterday."

"What, what happened yesterday," I stammered as I dropped my gaze.

'Did Simba tell her about the kiss?'

I snapped my head up as I faced Nala again;

"Yes," Nala stated, "About your hunting not being very good."

"Oh," I said, relaxing and allowing myself to breathe again, "Right, I'm really sorry about that."

"I think you will get better," she said, "You know, hunting is a lioness's job, and you had a lion teaching you; maybe that was the problem?"

"Ummm maybe," I replied, unsure of what to say.

"I know how Kovu can be from what my daughter has told me," Nala continued, "He doesn't give much guidance."

"Yeah," I said, trying to look relaxed and comfortable.

"So, are you ready to try hunting again? I promise I won't get on you like Kovu did."

"Sure having the queen herself teaching me, I bet I'll pick it up much better."

Nala smiled as I stood up, and began to follow her to there hunting grounds;

'No, I think Rafiki is wrong about this.'

I thought as for the rest of the day, I really concentrated on the skills Nala was teaching me. However what kept nagging me at the back of my mind was why was she being so nice to me? She barely spoke two words since I arrived, nearly three days before.

'Just wait and see.'

I mused as we were drinking water at the water hole;

..--..--.-..-End of Chapter 7--..--..---.--.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter; ideas, thoughts, suggestions are always wanted! Please RR and tell me what you think, thank you so much that you do, they mean a lot to me!


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"The sun will come up tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow…"

"What are you singing?"

I jumped as Kiara's voice startled me and had stopped me from singing that song from the Annie musical I had gone an seen with my mother.

"Just a song that I heard once," I replied as I sighed and patted the spot next to me in order for the future queen to lie down.

"You sing well," Kiara commented as she smiled and I nodded.

"My mom told me that you did really well on the hunting lessons yesterday," Kiara continued, "My mom didn't teach me how to hunt."

"Why not?"

There was a slight pause before she replied, "I really don't know."

"Oh," I said.

"Kiara, Kiara?"

I heard Kovu calling after his mate as I told her goodbye and watched her walk away. I needed the time to think anyways; to try and come to terms with the information that I knew.

"Sakari," I looked up to see Simba standing in front of me, "We need to go for a walk, you know so we can talk."

"Ummm," I tried to think fast, "I don't think you should leave your duties as king neglected."

"I already took care of them," Simba replied, "Please Sakari?"

'You like him.'

"No I don't," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I answered Simba's question as I stood up and began to follow the king of the pride lands.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I don't exactly have a place in mind," he replied.

I shut my mouth and we kept walking, neither one of us saying what was truly on our minds. I didn't know how to bring it up with out letting slip that I knew more than I was letting on. Fortunately, it was Simba that broke the awkward silence.

"Sakari, we need to talk about last night."

"What about last night?"

'Don't act immature; you know damn well what he's talking about.'

The voice in my head said but I gritted my teeth and kept a blank expression on my face.

"You ran off before I got the chance to explain…"

"Simba Look," I began, "Let's just forget about it. It meant nothing, alright?"

"Oh," Simba said, "It meant something to me, and I don't want to forget it."

"Simba it was an accident…"

"Right…"

'You're lying.'

'You liked the kiss.'

'Just look at his face?'

I could tell that my words had hit Simba; but I could not let this continue, this, this… I didn't know what it was.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"So am I," he retorted as he sighed and sat down in the green grass.

"Ever since Nala and me, ever since we've been having problems, things have been different with me. I know Kiara notices, I know that everyone must notice but no one says anything. I guess we're hoping that it will all go away and we won't have to think about it."

"Problems just don't go away Simba," I stated, "You have to talk them out, in order to resolve them; and then they will go away."

"Then you came along," Simba continued ignoring my comments, "An I know this is very unlike me, but I find that I like you. That when I'm with Nala I think of you."

"Simba," I snapped, "You're under a lot of emotional turmoil right now; you need to fix things with your queen; I don't think you are aware of what you are saying."

The king was quiet for a few minutes before I stood up, "Please think about what I've said, please think of Nala, and don't throw it away."

Then I slowly turned and started to walk away from the king of the pride lands.

'Maybe you can fix them.'

'But she is pregnant.'

As I returned to sit beside the water hole, I became determined to save Simba and Nala's relationship, however given the circumstances I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

'You don't want them to be together.'

'You're starting to fall for Simba as well.'

"Shut up!"

I shouted as I pounded my paw on the shiny surface of the water hole;

"I think Rafiki is wrong…"

I jumped as two voices came to my ears and I lay down in the grass and looked around.

"Don't do that."

I heard a female voice giggle as the two figures got closer;

"I can't help it, the sun radiates off of you."

"It does not."

As the couple got closer, I could just make out Nala's form in the grass; and I watched as she nuzzled a male lion that was beside her.

'That's not Simba.'

My mind screamed at me to do something but I did nothing as I watched Nala and the male. I couldn't make him out, she was blocking my view. As I watched them nuzzle and rub up against one another, a pang of sadness came over me. Here was this lioness, doing these things with this male when a great lion like Simba loves her.

"Then again," I mumbled, "Maybe the monkey is right…"

00..00..00.00..End Of Chapter 8…00..00…00…00

A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter, sorry for not updating in forever;I had major writer's block! I know this chapter is short, but Please RR, please?

Thank you so much that you do!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Days turned in to weeks in the pride lands, and nothing had happened since the day that I had spotted Nala with another male lion. I didn't talk to Simba much, however Kiara and I got along well. It was about three weeks after that certain day when Kiara had come up to me.

"Sakari, did you hear?"

She asked me as I was laying on a rock;

"What are you talking about?"

I replied as I stood up to try and find a more comfortable spot on the grass;

"My mom is pregnant," Kiara stated as she smiled, "I'm going to have a brother or sister!"

Kiara jumped around like a small child; or a small cub in the lion way of speaking.

"That's great," I said as I yawned, "I'm going to go and find something to eat."

Kiara didn't seem to notice my flat tone of voice as I gave a half-hearted smile and bolted off towards Rafiki's tree. I hadn't been at the tree since the night that Simba and I had kissed.

"Rafiki, Rafiki?"

I called up to the monkey as he sat in his tree;

"What is it Sakari?"

Rafiki answered as he jumped from his tree and landed directly in front of me.

"Nala is pregnant," I said with out a proper greeting.

Given the details that I knew about this pregnancy, I wasn't surprised when Rafiki lowered his eyes in sadness.

"This is true," Rafiki sighed, "It is always a blessing when a new cub comes along, however it is very different when it comes under these circumstances. It is important to not blame the innocent cub."

"What do we do?"

I asked the monkey as I sat down at the foot of his tree;

"We will have to see," Rafiki replied, "Just remember Sakari, things change."

Before I could make a statement to what he had said, even before I could ask a question as to what the baboon meant, Rafiki was gone in the blink of an eye.

00..00..00..00..00..00..

After I had truly caught me something to eat, I slowly trudged back to pride rock some time later to find all of the lionesses outside the cavern.

"What's going on?"

I inquired as I saw Malaya, who is a lioness that I had come to know well during my stay.

"I'm not sure," she replied, "Simba told us to come out here while he took Nala inside."

"Oh," I said, "I have to go in there, I'll be right back."

"Sakari, you can't go in there," she called after me as I made my way through the lionesses and up the rocks to the top and the entry way to the cavern.

I stood in the entrance to the cave, trying to contemplate my next move until I heard Simba's voice from with in the place.

"Nala," I heard him say, "How can you expect me to be happy about this cub when I'm not sure if it's even mine?"

"How dare you doubt your own cub!"

Nala shouted back as I stepped in the cavern, the couple had their backs towards me;

"I do not doubt the cub, I doubt you," Simba replied as I stood still with in the cave, hoping my breathing wouldn't give me away.

"I don't believe this," the queen choked out, "I can't believe you! There are only two males in our pride Simba, you and Kovu; and I'd certainly never go with him because I'm with you!"

"That didn't stop Ron," my mouth had moved before I could stop the words from falling from my lips. Also, my cover had been blown and both Simba and Nala whirled to face me.

"What are you doing in here? I told all the lionesses to stay outside!"

Simba raged as his eyes glared at me;

"I, well I," I didn't know what to say.

"Who's Ron?"

Nala inquired as my dark eyes fell upon her, "Don't you remember the story I told you? Ron was a man I mean lion that I was supposed to marry; he left me for another lioness."

"You did not tell me," Nala roared as she stepped towards me.

"That may have been Simba…"

I mumbled to myself as I backed away from the couple;

"I'm going to leave now," I said as I chuckled nervously, "I'll see you later…"

I spun around and bolted out of the cave, ignoring the calls that I got from various lionesses as I ran. I was headed towards Rafiki's tree for the second time that day.

00..00..00..00..00..

"Rafiki it's me again," I shouted as I made it towards the monkey's tree.

"Yes?"

He inquired of me as I saw him jump down from the perch upon his branch;

"Rafiki," I couldn't meet his eyes in order to tell him what I suspected.

"What is it Sakari?"

"Kovu," I whispered as I raised my eyes to look at his face to see his reaction.

"What about Kovu?"

"He's the father of Nala's cub," I stated, "He has to be, I overheard Nala say that there are only two males in this pride; Simba and Kovu. The only reason that she said that she hadn't been with Kovu was because she is with Simba. Just because my ex-fiancé was with me doesn't mean he was not with the redheaded woman."

I could speak very openly with Rafiki; since he was the only one who knew of my secret.

"You are very wise," he softly said.

"I'm wise, that doesn't make me right in my…"

"You are correct Sakari," Rafiki cut off my ramblings, "Kovu is the father of Nala's cub, betrayal has once again presented itself in the pride lands."

"But, why? What about Kiara? What about the circle of life? Rafiki, what is going to happen!"

I yelled as tears filled my eyes, my heart going out to Kiara and Simba;

"Have Kovu and Kiara mated?"

I knew that typically that question was none of my business; however I feared that the, "true," heir to the throne was going to be born.

"Yes they have, however Kiara has not become pregnant."

"Just Nala," I mumbled as I got to my paws and sadly sighed.

"What can I do? Please tell me Rafiki, all along you've been talking about how things change and whenever you found me in the desert you said something about a destiny. What part do I play in this?"

"That is for you to figure out," Rafiki answered as I watched him climb back in to his tree.

"Fine," I said as I began to walk away; then I turned back towards the monkey.

"Can you at least tell me what do I do with this information?"

There was no answer as I stood awaiting his reply;

I roared as I stormed off, unhappy with what had just occurred;

I did not want to head back to pride rock, so I instead explored the pride lands. None of the animals bothered me much; although the zebras pulled there young a little closer when I walked near them and the wilderbeasts became on high alert as I past.

"I'm not hungry," I told one as he looked at me.

'I may have eaten one of your family members though.'

I thought as I continued my stroll through out the lands, my steps coming to a quick halt when I heard someone call my name;

"Hey Sakari, wait up!"

My heart rate sped up as I saw Simba coming towards me, my blood running cold as he got closer to me;

'What if I slip and tell him about Kovu and Nala? What if I let on that I know something?'

These thoughts flew around my mind as the king of the pride lands finally reached where I was standing;

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," his soft voice said as he looked at me, "I've just been going through so much lately."

I nodded as he asked me, "Can I walk with you?"

"Of course," I replied, "These are your lands you can walk wherever you like."

"I want to walk with you," He replied as I lowered my head.

"Ok," I mumbled as we continued to walk through out the green savannah. While we walked, I listened to Simba go on about what being a king was like, and how he actually loved the time off to relax. I nodded and agreed with him; however my mind wasn't on our conversation.

"So," Simba began as we stopped at one of the many waterholes in the lands, "Why did you go to Rafiki?"

"Oh," I was a little put off on his question however I kept my cool as I replied, "I just went for a friendly chat."

"Twice?"

I stood with my mouth hanging open as what he had said registered in my brain, "How did you know I visited Rafiki two times?"

"I have my ways," he replied as I laughed then straightened out as I saw his totally serious expression.

"Sakari, do you know something?"

"No," I responded as I lowered my head to drink the refreshing water.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"I," I tried to speak as my eyes filled with sorrowful tears as I looked at Simba. I felt a little guilty as his expression went from very serious and slightly angry to concerned and gentle as he walked around the waterhole and sat beside me. I jumped a little as he placed a paw on my shoulder then relaxed as I sighed.

"Simba," I began as I took a deep breath, "There is something that I have to tell you, I just don't know how to say it. I probably shouldn't say anything about it, but I can't keep it from you. I know that if someone had known about Ron, I would want them to have told me."

..00..00.00..00End Of Chapter 9..00..00..00..

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter, I'm sorry for such a long delay; have a good holiday and the next chapter should be up after new year's sometime!

Thank you for reviewing, they really mean a lot!

Please RR and I'll see you ASAP!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

'You can still turn back.'

The voice in my head kept saying as those last words left my mouth. I sat by the waterhole in the afternoon sun, unsure of what I was exactly doing there.

"Simba, have you ever heard of the expression; things change?"

The king sighed as he raised his eyes to look at me before saying, "Sakari, get on with it. Just tell me what you have to tell me."

"I can't," I whispered as I broke eye contact with him, "I can't do this; not to you."

"You started it," Simba began, "Now finish it."

I took a deep breath, trying to stall the heartbreaking news that I had begun to relay to Simba.

'Make something up.'

'Don't say a word.'

'He'll find out sooner or later.'

'He'll find out that you knew all along…'

"Simba," I tried again, "It is true that I went to see Rafiki two times today. It's true that I know something, it's true about Nala."

'You could not have just spit it out; you had to take the long way around.'

A voice screamed in my head and I gritted my teeth against it as I waited to see Simba's reaction.

"What is true about Nala?"

Simba inquired as I stood up and began to pace, "What you suspected about Nala and her cub is true; you aren't the father Simba."

I kept my eyes locked with his own as I relayed half of what I knew to the king of the pride lands. I sat down about a foot away and watched his face.

"I knew it," he said softly as he lowered his head and I sighed.

"There's more," I stood to my paws as Simba raised his eyes to my own; I inhaled as I shut my eyes and delivered the final blow, "Kovu is the father of the cub."

For a moment there was absolute silence before Simba said, "What?"

"Kovu is the father of Nala's…"

"You're lying," Simba's outburst threw me off guard and I quickly sat down.

"I'm not lying," I replied as Simba growled at me.

"This can't be true; you must be lying."

"I'm not lying," I repeated, "Rafiki told…"

"You're after something and that is why you are lying. As for Rafiki, the only reason that you mention him is because you want for me to believe you about Nala."

"Simba," I began as I held up a paw, "For what it's worth, I wish I were lying or making some kind of cruel…"

"Then you are!"

He yelled at me and I flinched, I could see the anger in his eyes; however I also saw the betrayal.

"You want something out of this," he growled and stood up, coming towards me at a slow walk. I then rose to my paws, my heart pounding.

"I do not want anything," I began, "I just wanted to tell you before you found out. That is all Simba; I swear on it."

"I do not believe you," Simba stated as I bowed my head, "I want you out."

I raised my head in disbelief; thinking I had not heard right, "What did you say?"

"Get out of the pride lands," his voice was low and cold his steps halting very close to where I was standing, "Now."

"Now?"

My voice was barely above a whisper as I stood upon shaky legs, "You want me to leave?"

"Yes," Simba answered, "Before I change my mind."

'Change your mind about what?'

I thought as I took a step back, "Why do you wish for me to leave?"

'Why did you ask such a dumb question?'

My mind screamed as I knew the obvious answer;

"You made false accusations," the king stated as his eyes glared at me. Eyes that had once shown compassion towards me and perhaps something else now stared at me with coldness and hatred.

"May I say goodbye to Kiara and the others?"

I inquired, my voice not sounding like my own;

Simba kept his gaze on me as he growled his response of, "No, get out."

"As you wish," I turned my back on him, swallowing a lump in my throat as I took some steps near the waterhole and bent my head. I took a long drink as I wasn't sure how long I'd have to go with out water.

"I'll tell the others that you decided to leave," Simba said in a matter of fact tone.

I said nothing as I lifted my head and turned away, making my trek from the pride lands, the sun not yet set in the sky.

'Was this my destiny? To break up the royal family? To cause pain to others that I care about?'

Musings such as these flooded my mind as with out looking back, I picked up the pace of my walk in to a flat out run. As I pushed through the long grass, another thought had entered my mind.

'Where's the monkey when you need him?'

..00..00..00..00..00End of Chapter 10..00..00..00..00.00

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, as always I love your reviews so Please RR before you go!

Next chapter will be coming soon; I have a lot of ideas. My life's been very busy lately, I'm looking for a job and I've just started volunteering.

Please RR thanks that you do! Hope you've enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: HI ALL OF MY TLK FANS AND READERS/REVIEWERS OF THIS FIC!

First thing is first, I absolutely LOVE ALL of you that have reviewed this fic, sent me emails about it and favorite this story over the many *coughs* years it has taken for an update. I honestly had no clue what to do with this story until a few days ago. I do realize that I've lost a lot of readers, however I do hope to gain some over this new update. And, this is a great chapter as it explains A LOT about this central plot of the fic.

I do hope you will enjoy and as always comments, suggestions and ideas are welcome! Thank you so much everyone, without your support this story would've never been revived.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Lion King the Disney Company does.

..-…-..-..-.-

Chapter 11:

I could not believe this past month of my life as I ran throughout the African savannah. Angry at my stupidity, I beat and tore through the long grass as I nearly slipped down a hill.

'Damn.' I thought as quite out of breath I sank to the damp earth below.

'Damp earth.' I knew that the grass was dry however the dirt was getting wet because of my tears. The deluge of tears that I vaguely understood that I had not really released since all the events had occurred.

Since Ron had left me on my wedding day. The day I had planned for months, the day that every little girl dreams will be the happiest one of their lives. Getting changed in to a lioness for no apparent reason that I could see and then to top it all off destroying a marriage by opening my mouth. No matter that I had tried to help the situation, I had only made it worse for everyone involved.

'It was none of your business.'

'You should've left it alone.'

A voice screamed in my head, making me feel even more low and miserable than I already was at the moment.

'You must really want to be queen.'

That was the thought that truly rammed me off the edge that I had been so carefully balanced on for weeks.

"Shut up!" I shouted as I sobbed slamming my paws in to the dirt.

"I didn't want any of this! Why, why, why me, why did I, Sakari, have to come here? Here, of all, of all places and… Why? Why? What is the… What was the point of…-"

I could hardly get the words out as I sobbed being scarcely able to properly breathe let alone think straight.

"Sakari?"

An unexpected voice stopped me in my rant as I hurriedly tried to wipe a grimy paw across my face.

"Sakari?"

The voice came again as I glanced up, sniffling as I lowered my head and pinned my ears back.

After some of my breath had returned I whispered, "What do you want?"

"What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be here," I stated as I sighed, "I just got banished from the pride lands so…-"

"You got banished? Why did you get?-"

"Kiara," I addressed the young lioness, "I have done enough damage to your family for one day. Please, just leave me alone and go talk to your father."

The golden lioness flopped down next to me, "Will you at least tell me what happened? I won't leave until you do."

"I can see how you'd be a good queen," I mumbled as she chuckled.

"Well," I started then I stopped, "I can't tell you. Go and speak to Simba he will explain everything."

"Come on Sakari you can tell me."

I sighed knowing that she would find out sooner or later, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you and beg you to go and talk to your father. Kiara, your mom is pregnant with Kovu's cub."

A moment of silence followed before the future queen replied, "I know."

I gasped, "How can you be so calm?"

"Wait," Kiara quickly said as she got to her feet, "You told my dad that my mom is pregnant with Kovu's cub?"

"Yes," I slowly answered.

It was then I saw in the setting sun Kiara's expression as it fell, "Oh, no wonder he is so upset. He must think… Oh, oh Gods this is my entire fault. If only I would've just…-"

"What do you mean it is all your fault?"

I inquired as another shocked gasp escaped me, "Come on, your mother and husband messed around! I do not see how…"

My voice trailed off as I noted Kiara's tears as she replied, "It is my fault, because I, well I… They did it for me."

"What?"

"Walk back with me and I'll explain," Kiara said as her head bumped mine, "Once I clarify everything my dad will let you stay."

I shook my head, "I can't go back."

"Come on," she prodded as I growled and got to my feet.

"Kiara," I began as we started making our way up the hill, "Your dad is very upset. He is not, I repeat not going to let me back in the pride after what I've done. I do not blame him after all I told him.-"

"Sakari," her sharp tone cut me off as she swished her tail in annoyance, "Will you trust me?"

I nodded, "What do you mean they did it for you?"

The future queen stopped and exhaled before continuing, "Well, well, I guess I should practice this before I tell my father and I'm sure the whole pride will find out anyways…"

"I won't say anything," I hastily replied as we slowed our pace, "I won't say anything to the pride."

A sigh left her lips once more, "I'm not normal."

I perked my ears as the words were quietly spoken, "What do you mean?"

"I am not normal," Kiara repeated, "I'm not normal. I, I can't get pregnant."

"I don't understand, why not? I mean, have the two of you… Well, have you mated?"

"Yes," she replied flatly, "We have been trying and trying for many rainy seasons with no success. I went to see Rafiki and he couldn't find anything wrong so Kovu and I tried again, again, again and again. Although the trying was fun…"

Her voice faded away as I laughed, "I am sure it is interesting."

I didn't know what else to say as I had not experienced how a lion and lioness would mate. I just went with my human experiences with the men I had slept with in the past.

"I finally broke down and talked to my mom and grandma Sarabi about it," the princess continued, "They said that they have seen it before where for some unknown reason a lioness cannot conceive a cub."

"I understand," I said as I knew things like that happened in the human world a lot, "But, you never know there could come a time when it could happen. Most likely when you least expect it."

She had seemed not to hear me as Kiara started speaking once more, "We tried everything. My cycle isn't right, I'm not right…"

The future queen sniffled as I stopped walking and placed a paw around her shoulders, "Kiara, it is going to be okay. You are a young and healthy lioness. Perhaps it just isn't your time…"

I allowed my voice to fade away as the future queen cried, "I told my mom, I told her how can I be queen if I can't even produce an heir? What or who would carry on the bloodline? That was when, well, I'm the one that suggested not to say anything until the cub would be born because I didn't think my dad would understand. I have already disappointed him so much… I can't hunt, can't get pregnant, never really wanted to be queen though I'm getting used to the idea and it won't be so… Oh Gods listen to me wining!"

She cleared her throat before speaking, "That is what I mean… Come on, we are almost back. I have to talk to my father and tell him this is my fault. I just hope he'll see why…"

I hung my head as I silently followed her back in to Simba's territory. I not knowing of anything to say to bring comfort to the young lioness in front of me. I could only mumble a prayer to God and whatever Gods were down here in Africa that the Lion king would listen to his daughter.

-.. of Chapter 11..-..-..-


End file.
